ytrialumfandomcom-20200216-history
Suundra Neklectia
Suundra Neklectia is a revolutionary Draconian prince from the Fallen Ytrialum. Blessed with long life and the rare ability of Draconian magic, Suundra has been watching and following the actions of the royal family since he arrived in the True Ytrialum ~1500 years prior to the events of Silk and Crimson. Personality It would be extremely difficult to summarize Suundra's personality in a single sentence. Best put, Suundra is a bipolar Draconian with a passion for those he holds dear. His most notable quality is his unquenchable desire to return the Draconian lands to their former glory before they were ravaged by the creature that is Discortunal. This drives him to do some of the most unpredictable things, despite being considered "brilliant" for his leadership skills and ability in battle. After his identity is revealed at the start of Silk and Crimson, he expresses his intent to revive his home land by any means necessary. Not long after he escapes from a dangerous battle with the Ytrialum royalty, he sends the entire nation of Alarulin reeling with his passionate speaking and promise of "seeing light in Mikuuf'trik once more." Though what exactly he says to the people is written no where, Rellulia muses in Chapter 4 that the Draconians "may fall prey to his silver tongue." Based on this information, it can be assumed Suundra is an extremely charismatic Draconian. He also appears to have extreme self-awareness a majority of the time, occassionally to the point of distraction. In Chapter 10, he comments on the fact that they have quality glass cups deep in a cave in the Tellimar Forest in the midst of a serious conversation about what he must do next to accomplish his goal. He also has a habbit to eves-drop, as shown in numerous exchanges in Chapter 5 and 6, one example being how he picks up on Aidam and Muvea's names and frequently pops in on their conversations. Suundra tends to be extremely unpredictable with his emotions. He does however seem to possess a similar pattern to his brother Endalef. When his emotions rise he tends to forget some of his objectives and completely switches gears. This is displayed in Chapter 6, where Larunia manages to fling him into a pile of crates. His rage acts up and he flies up into the air, claiming to have "shut out his heart." This is likely referring to his past feelings for Larunia, although he still prefers to run rather than fight (despite having the upper hand,) and shows later in Chapters 8 and 10 that he still cares for her. Description Biography Suundra Neklectia was born in the shadow of his father, Leniact. As the first born, one would expect him to receive special treatment above his younger brother Endalef. To some extent this was true, however when he neglected his schoolwork at a young age, much attention was directed to his brother who was far more emotional, and needed frequent care. As a direct result of this, Suundra grew jealous, and he began to study and learn magic extremely quickly in an attempt to gain his parents attention. However at the age of 14 this turned out to be extremely dangerous to his health. Suundra developed a terrible sickness, a sickness of magic that focused all the bodies energy into the mind. This resulted in him passing out frequently, and eventually being unable to move, even breath on some occassions. He was saved by the magicians of Mikuuf'trik and kept alive by this alone. But right around this time was when Discortunal struck. Suundra, still immobile in bed, was believed to have died in the slaughter according to Flain's records. Somehow though, he escaped to become the acting antagonist in the Silk and Crimson trilogy. Category:Characters